


[Podfic] The Hot Guy Has A Tail?

by only_more_love



Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creature Fic, Download Available, Flirting with Fins, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, merman steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "The Hot Guy Has A Tail?" by betheflame. Recorded for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019.Tony was used to hallucinating.Well, maybe not used to it, but certainly not unfamiliar with it.But he hadn’t taken any shrooms in days, and he’d actually slept more than 2 hours the night before, so the logical conclusion to what he was seeing was that it was actually happening. The hot guy he’d been ogling from his Intro to Western Civ class for months was in the pool.And he had a tail.The hot guy from Western Civ had a tail.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] The Hot Guy Has A Tail?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hot Guy Has A Tail?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552742) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> <3 Hugs, Flame. xoxo

Fic by betheflame  
  
Read by only_more_love

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a5wsdge9opnl06h/The_Hot_Guy_Has_A_Tail.mp3/file)

11:44 || 23 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)—know.


End file.
